


Blue Pool

by blktauna



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something cooling for Lizzie, Ells, Rosie, Lin, Nix, Lisa, Berengaria and the rest of you sweltering lasses, on the occasion of the heatwave in Europe. (Aug 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Pool

Sweat trickled down Ray Doyle's cheek. He swore it was over 35C in the shade of his umbrella. The late afternoon sun was still harsh as he squinted against the glare and looked into the blue tiled pool in front of him. Little bubbles popped on the surface as Bodie broke through. Bodie peered at him over the concrete lip, his eyes the same color as the tiles. His eyelashes were thick and spikey with the water. He stared for a moment, then emerged. Sheets of water slid down his white skin as he pulled himself up and over the edge. His small navy Speedo moulded slickly to his attributes. He smoothed one hand through his hair and shook the droplets from it. The water must have been cold; gooseflesh stood out on his arms and his nipples were puckered. He strode over to Doyle's chair and dripped on him. The water was indeed cold and very refreshing.

"Get out of the sun before you burn."

Bodie sniffed and wiped some water from his eyes. He traced a wet finger down Doyle's nose.

"Why don't you come into the air conditioning?"

Bodie squelched off into the bungalow, his feet squeaking on the tiled floor. Doyle turned his head to watch the bunch and sway of Bodie's bum as he walked away. He tossed his sunglasses onto the table and got up. Suddenly a wet projectile hit him in the chest. Doyle squeezed the water from the small scrap of navy lycra and draped it on the arm of his chair. He trod in Bodie's wet footsteps; they were cooler than the rest of the tiles. He walked into the chill of the bungalow and shut the door. He could feel the heat escaping out of the top of his head. He peered through the dim interior to find Bodie sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but a grin. The crisp white sheets were soaked and water drops glistened on his torso and thighs. Doyle skinned out of his green and aqua splashed suit and left it where it fell. He walked to the foot of the bed and slid his hands up Bodie's legs. His flesh was cool and slick. Doyle climbed onto the bed and began licking the droplets from Bodie's skin. He licked around Bodie's toes, the arch of his foot, up to his ankle and onto his shin. Each swipe of his tongue was answered with a lengthening twitch of Bodie's cock. Doyle could feel the chill breeze flow across the sweat on the small of his back. His lips were already cooler. He blew across Bodie's damp balls and made him shudder.

"That's lovely, that is..." Bodie purred.

Doyle slid himself up his partner's torso and kissed him. Bodie's wet hands left trails of moisture over his shoulders and back. Puffs of cool air met the water and leached the heat from him. He rolled Bodie out of his wet spot and took it for himself. The sheets were damp and chill from the air. His skin immediately felt better. Bodie straddled him, the coolness of his thighs a contrast to the growing heat of his crotch. Bodie leaned over and started dripping onto his skin. Fat droplets fell from dark waves onto his chest. They glistened in the swirls of silvering hair. Bodie leaned down and licked them up. He paused to kiss each old scar. Doyle smiled and pulled Bodie close for a long leisurely kiss. He ran his hands over Bodie's plush bottom. His cheeks were damp and frosty. He gripped them firmly and pushed his now firm cock against his partner's. They rocked against one another in a mutually pleasurable and long-practised rhythm. Doyle felt Bodie's muscles tense and heard his breathing grow more ragged and smiled. They tipped over the edge together and fell into a cool damp slumber.

\--------------

end August 2003


End file.
